Shadows in the storm
by freedombubblegum
Summary: Peter has a nightmare. Comfort comes in the form of Arthur and cookies. Fluff. Oneshot request for Dextra2.


_Oneshot request for Dextra2! Sorry it took so long!_

_I do not own Hetalia._

* * *

_Peter ran, and ran, and ran._

_The hallway just wouldn't end. _

_His shadows- no, they weren't his. They didn't belong to him._

_They chased him. Slithering after him effortlessly while he desperately gulped for air. His legs were going numb._

_They surrounded him. Curling around his legs, then stomach, shoulders, neck and eventually surrounded his face. He couldn't see. He could feel it going through his mouth, nose, ears, and it tasted bitter, like poison. He choked out frantic cries as he called for Arthur but no one heard him because he was alone._

_Alone._

_Alone._

_Alone._

The words still echoed as his eyes snapped open.

Raindrops splattered against the window. It was hot in his room, and he could feel the sweat on his forehead as he breathed, shaking. Deep breathes. Breathe in, breathe out.

It had been ages since he last had a nightmare. He thought the shadows were gone for good.

He could hear the kettle whistling away downstairs. Probably Arthur, brewing tea again because the three cups he had earlier just didn't seem to be enough. His older brother had the strangest addiction to tea that Peter just could not understand. Peter preferred hot chocolate. He thought tea was too bitter.

Just briefly, he wanted to be beside him, safe from the shadows in his head. He shook the thought away instantly. He was too old for this. He was 12 years old and he could take care of himself. He got up slowly, trudging towards his dresser for a new pair of pajamas. He changed, got into bed, and tried to sleep again.

Lighting cracked through the sky, making Peter jump. Illuminating the room for a second. He could see all the shadows in his room, just for a second, but it was more than enough to make him jump out of bed and run out of his room to the top of the stairs.

"Peter?"

Peter froze. He hadn't meant to do that. He didn't want his brother to know, Arthur would just think he was a coward. He couldn't let his brother treat him like a little kid. He had enough of that during the day.

"Peter, what are you doing? It's midnight, and you have school tomorrow." Arthur stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at Peter.

"I, um, was thirsty so I was going to go get a glass of water." Peter lied. Arthur seemed to believe him though.

"Go back to bed then, I'll bring one up for you."

Bed? Peter couldn't do that, he didn't want to go back and have the dreams come back.

"Actually I want melon soda." Arthur turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Melon soda? Do you really think I'm going to let you have some of that sugary junk at midnight? Honestly Peter, I know you love the stuff but this is a little much. Would you like some tea?"

He should know that Peter didn't like tea by now. Peter frowned.

"Hot chocolate?"

Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair before replying.

"Fine, but you're going to bed right after."

As much as Peter disliked that idea, he didn't reply. He went down the stairs, following his brother into the kitchen and sitting down on one of their old, wooden chairs. Arthur prepared his hot chocolate while Peter played with the edge of the newspaper on the table.

"So, why are you up at a time like this? You know you have school tomorrow." Peter scowled. He was being treated like an idiot again.

"I just couldn't sleep. Is that not good enough a reason?" Peter grumbled while Arthur set the hot chocolate in front of him.

"Was it the storm?" At that question, Peter swallowed his drink a little too fast. He was too busy coughing to look at his brother's face, but he could almost hear him smiling. Mocking him. Peter looked up, glaring at the Brit.

"Why would it be the storm? My god, you're so stupid sometimes. I told you, I just couldn't sleep." Arthur chuckled.

"I had trouble sleeping with storms when I was a kid too. Finish your hot chocolate and then go back to bed, lightning won't hurt you."

"I told you, it wasn't the storm." Peter continued glaring as he finished up his hot chocolate, setting the mug in the sink.

"Then I'm sure you won't have trouble going back to sleep then. Go on up, and get a good night's rest. Weekend's not for a while now." As much as Peter didn't want to go back to sleep, he headed back up the stairs.

"Good night!" Arthur called up to him, but Peter didn't want to answer him after being mocked like that. He crawled into his bed, pulling the blanket up to his nose. He couldn't close his eyes. He didn't want to face the shadows again.

Thunder grumbled outside. Peter couldn't do this. He couldn't stand being alone in his room. He got back up, and quietly went back downstairs, where Arthur was reading a novel while drinking his tea.

"It's the storm." Arthur said, looking up at Peter. Peter flushed, scowling.

"No it was not! I was just, just hungry, that's all." Arthur hummed.

"You could've told me that before."

"I forgot." Peter looked down at his feet, while Arthur got up, a light smile on his face.

"Alright. Would you like a scone?" Peter scrunched up his face, disgusted at the thought.

"Gross, no. Can I have some cookies?" Arthur sighed.

"Fine. But only two, then you're going back to bed, and you're staying there this time."

"Okay."

Arthur got a plate, Peter's two cookies and set them on the table in front of him.

"So really, why can't you sleep? You haven't had a problem sleeping for a while, and that was only when you had a nightmare." Peter looking down and shrugged.

"I don't know."

"It's okay if you had a nightmare. I won't make fun of you. Even I have bad dreams sometimes." This made Peter curious.

"Like what?" Arthur sipped his tea thoughtfully.

"Like, let's see, that dream I had where I couldn't stop hearing Alfred chattering away really loud even when he wasn't there, or that dream where I was Harry Potter all of a sudden and I had to duel with Lord Voldemort, or that dream where Matthew finally got fed up with everyone forgetting him." He shuddered. "That was probably the worst." Peter laughed.

"Mine was me being chased by shadows, then being choked by them." The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. His face turned red and he looked at the floor.

"That does sound scary." This was not the reaction Peter was expecting, and he looked up at Arthur, confused. "I could see why you wouldn't want to go back to bed."

Peter nibbled at his cookie, thinking. Maybe his brother wasn't so bad. Maybe he could be nice sometimes.

"Anyways, finish up that cookie and head back to bed. Here, I'll come with you." Arthur set down his tea and novel while standing up. Peter finished up the rest of his cookie and headed towards the stairs, followed by Arthur. He went up to his room, crawling into bed.

"Alright, I'll be downstairs so call me if you need anything. Good ni-"

"Wait." Arthur turned around and faced Peter.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me a story?" Arthur blinked, then walked into Peter's room.

"Well alright, but I thought you didn't like my stories. Didn't you say they were boring?"

"Exactly. They'll bore me to sleep." Arthur chuckled, not really feeling offended by the reason for the request. He sat down in the chair beside Peter's bed.

"Okay. Once upon a time…"

By the time the story was finished, Peter was fast asleep. Arthur smiled, standing up and heading out of the room.

"Good night, Peter."

Peter didn't have any more nightmares that night.

* * *

Reviews are super duper appreciated! 3


End file.
